


See Ya Round, DiPierro

by lilyshoneybee



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyshoneybee/pseuds/lilyshoneybee
Summary: "Dom had heard, before, people saying that in an intense, life-changing moment, it felt as though time itself had stopped, that everything was in slow motion. Dom never understood this, herself… or at least, she hadn’t, until this very moment."Or, the one where Dominique DiPierro makes a fatal mistake.





	See Ya Round, DiPierro

Dominique DiPierro stands with her back to a wall, gun in hand. She's apprehensive, waiting for something, or someone. She checks her phone. A message, encrypted, telling her that the target, someone she’s been tracking for some time, is near to her.

“Come on, Thompson. Where you at?” There’s an impatience to Dom’s tone. She’s been tracking this target for _so_ long now. To be so close to finally doing justice… the wait threatens to drive her insane.

She takes a peek around the corner. Nothing. Impatience growing, she huffs and turns her attention down to the gun.

“Come on, you bitch. Time to pay for everything you've done.”

At that moment, she hears the sound of footsteps approaching her. She straightens, freezing for a moment. This can only be one person, after all. A small smile curls at the corner of her lips before she can even think to prevent it. All these months, leading up to this moment. _Finally_.

_I hope you're ready to pay._

In a flash, she turns the corner, aims her gun at the figure in front of her, and fires the gun -- realising, a little too late, that the woman in front of her isn't who she was looking for -- no. It's Darlene. Darlene Alderson.

Dom had heard, before, people saying that in an intense, life-changing moment, it felt as though time itself had stopped, that everything was in slow motion. Dom never understood this, herself… or at least, she hadn’t, until this very moment.

The gun slips through Dom’s hands, clattering to the floor, as Dom brings her hands to her mouth. She feels as though she could throw up. Darlene stares right back at her, staring into her very soul, with that look of heartbroken confusion playing on her expression, as strong as the pain sparkling her eyes. She clasps at her chest, where the bullet had hit. And then, after a moment that feels to Dom like an eternity, she collapses.

This spurs Dom into action. She rushes to Darlene’s side, falls down beside her.

“No. No, no, no, _fuck_ ,” Dom curses under her breath, turning Darlene over so that she lies on her back. Blood already pools around her. Dom represses a heave.

“Fuck. Fuck, Darlene, no, I'm so sorry, this was a mistake, I -- no,” Dom shakes her head, swallowing a sob, “I never meant to hurt you, I --”

She pushes her hands against Darlene's bullet wound, in some vain yet desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Darlene tries to speak -- but first coughs instead, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Dom inhales sharply -- the cough is like a stab to her heart.

“How did you manage to do this by accident?” Darlene chokes out, her voice strained with pain. “Even by your standards, it's pretty dumbass.”

Dom can't tell at first if Darlene is being harsh or trying to make a joke of it. When Darlene smiles, though, Dom knows. She laughs, but this quickly turns into a sob. _Only Darlene could turn something like this into a joke. Oh, Darlene…_

“I swear, it wasn't meant to be you here. I -- I thought you were someone else. I never meant to hurt you, God --” Dom can’t suppress her sobs anymore. She reaches a shaking hand to grab her phone. “I'm gonna call an ambulance.”

Darlene breaths a short, weak laugh, wincing as this pains her.

“I don't think that'll make much of a difference.”

Dom shakes her head.

“No, Darlene, I have to try, I -- there has to be something, I have to do _something_ .” _I hurt you. I have to try to save you_.

Darlene shakes her head weakly. Fighting for breath, and to stay conscious. But she manages to smile, just about, even though she falls weaker by the second.

“Stubborn as always, huh…? An ambulance wouldn't get here on time,” and then she laughs again, though sadly, this time, “you know, when you told me to "die with that", I didn't think you meant literally.”

This comment shocks Dom into silence, even out of her crying. As much as she knows Darlene didn’t mean this harshly, the comment strikes her. She can’t believe that was ever something she said. No matter how angry she was at the time, rightfully or not, she fears this comment took things too far.

“Darlene, I -- I'm so sorry I said that. It was awful of me. And I didn't mean a _word_ of it, I promise. Not one word. I was just angry and I --” she’s sobbing again, now, and has to take a moment to compose herself before she can continue. “ _Fuck_ , Darlene, I love you so much. I can't believe I've done this --”

She bends over Darlene, sobbing. Darlene watches her, sadly -- then coughs again, winces.

“I love you too,” Darlene whispers, as this is all she can manage now. “But I am gonna haunt your ass _so_ hard for this.”

After a few beats, Dom looks back up at her. They lock eyes. Dom shakes her head, a calm determination taking over her.

“No, you're not. Because you're _not dying_. Not today, not for a really long time, okay?”

She finally reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone. Darlene puts a shaky hand over Dom's. Shakes her head. Smiles weakly.

“It's just a waste of phone battery at this point, Dom.”

Dom pauses for a moment. Then she shakes her head, too, refusing to admit the truth.

“Nothing's a waste if there's a chance it could save you.”

Against Darlene's weak protest, Dom dials into her phone, bringing it up to her ear. Holding her breath, until the operator answers. Her voice shakes as she speaks now.

“Hi. I need an ambulance. Fast. A woman's been shot, she really needs help -- God, there's so much blood, please h --” she trails off, seeing Darlene's eyes begin to flutter shut, her breaths becoming slower and more laboured -- “ _fuck_. Darlene, no. Stay with me.”

Darlene smiles, just about -- that's all she can manage. She puts her hand on Dom's arm. Dom thinks it might have been an attempt at comforting her. It doesn’t work.

“See ya round, DiPierro.”

Dom can barely hear this, Darlene’s voice is so faint now. And she barely has time to process, let alone respond, before Darlene exhales. Her eyes close as her hand falls from Dom's arm to land beside her. Dom watches for a moment with bated breath, tears in her eyes again -- Darlene doesn't take another breath.

“No. no, no, fuck, please, _no_!”

Dom’s voice grows louder with every word, ending in practically a scream.

She drops her phone beside her, still connected to the call. Then collapses into a fit of sobs, bending over Darlene's body. The only sound her sobs and gasps, and a barely noticeable voice from the phone beside her.

“Miss? Are you okay? Is the patient okay? Miss? Can you tell me what's happening, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Domlene Sad Anal Cult, or whatever we're called. And remember... This Is Dakota's Fault.


End file.
